iamfadfandomcom-20200214-history
Pakkun
wait who the fuck are you And who the fuck would YOU be, hm? logan buddy, its me deadpool! i shot you. The Character "Pakkun" Pakkun, AKA Ihatecards, is an onion from a faraway place called "Tepida Kingdom". Not much can be found about him, because he never said much about himself. But, we know Pakkun reproduces asexually (see: unnessessary information) and his main weapons are a small hunting knife and some cherry bombs. If shy, he some- times show himself to be selfish and girly. Tough not seen many times in the graveyard, he has participated a few times and still loves the IAM Fad as of today. He has been there since the beggining of the IAM Fad, earlier than RedTL, but still less known than him, because he doesn't really like meeting new people and prefers to stick around with old friends. Nobody knows why he is always blushing. Some say it might be something related to hot sauce on his cheeks (What?!). Pakkun And Vore Pakkun seems to have been eaten/vored by many, and Red (see article: RedTL) Really likes to OMNOM his head. When the Onion met Drago (see article: IMMADRAGO), Somehow, when Pakkun told her he was a vegetable, she started to attempt to eat him. After a long and tedious quest to steal Red's 3-up moon, Drago stopped trying to eat him. (oh joy!) The So Called "3-up Moon Quest" It all started when, Red had created a secret shelter with the use of his magical tool (Lunar Magic). After the creation of the shelter, he decided to put a 3-up moon inside the shelter, in case of emergency. However, Drago wanted the 3-up moon badly and "asked" Pakkun to steal it from him. She said if he couldn't get the moon, Drago would make him an onion soup. Pakkun didn't know what to do, since Red was his best friend. He told him that Ailis (see article: Vaati's Slave) was in grave danger, but it didn't seem to work. In fact, Red totally didn't care and helped Drago put Pakkun... In the oven. (OH LAWD) Hopefully, Pakkun got a deal with Drago, and said he would get him the 3-up moon some time later. Mr.Oziak (Pakkun) then took a small walk on the beach, about 7 screens long, and miraculously found a 3-up moon that got washed off on the shore! Pakkun then gave it to Drago. To this day, she stopped trying to eat Pakkun, and he became her pet... But that's just another story. Ihatecards on the Internet/IRL Ihatecards is a decently known ROMhacker from Quebec, Canada. His first language is french, But when he plays video games, he tends to, without even him knowing, speak english. He lives in a small, cozy home in a street covered with trees, where he lives wih his mother, his big brother, his dog and his cat. Even if he sounds like a party peep on the Internet, he really likes being alone and dislikes loud noises IRL. He has a great interest over becoming a game conceptor/Programmer in the future. He's a furry, but he doesn't say much about it. Well, besides the fact that he tends to show his fursonna to people on Youtube. He alternates with his fursonna and Pakkun, depending on the time. His favourite food is spaggethi(inb4YTPjoke), and his favourite drink is milk. So, if he gets to eat spaggethi, he always drinks a glass of milk with it. To be continued...